Daddy Issues
by QueenofCallisto
Summary: Everyone knows Deuce is the laid back, cool dude he is. Everyone knows he doesn't like whoever his dad is. What no one knows is who his dad is...or why he hates him so dam much. And now he's disappeared. What is going on? It's up to the ghouls and co. to find out. [chapter 20 now up!]
1. Plain Old Deuce

**Hi. Random story i came up with. Hope you like it.**

Deuce Gorgon stalked uncharacteristically into school. He'd have been in a better mood if his father hadn't had called last night and gotten in a giant argument full of cursing with his mom. Again.

"Deuce!" Cleo called to him. He frowned, glad she couldn't see his eyes which were full of fury. But he pretended, like always, that he was normal old Deuce

"Hey Cleo, hey Frankie, hey Ghoulia," he greeted her and the two girls with her. "what's up?"

"You're later than normal. We just wanted to make sure you were okay." Frankie informed Deuce.

"ughhhu" Ghoulia mumbled in Zombese.

"Exactly. You are twenty minutes later than normal. Class starts in five minutes!" Cleo stressed to him.

"I'm fine. Just slept in." Deuce answered.

"Fine," Cleo said, not believing his reason that was only half true. "But if you need anything just talk to us," she lowered her voice and hugged her boyfriend. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

 **Short Chapter, sorry. Others will come quicker than in other stories because this just flows really easily and I don't really have to think about it.**

 **Veronyca**


	2. Maybe Later

**Next chapter will be long, to make up for the super short last chapters.**

Next Day

"Voltage! We're finally learning about the Olympian gods!" Frankie sparked. It was lunch at Monster High and Frankie was sitting in the creeperteria, along with Cleo, Clawdeen, Draculaura and Deuce at a table. They were exchanging subjects.

Deuce frowned at this statement and asked, "children?"

"probably. Today we focused on Zeus and tomorrow we're working on Hades." Frankie informed.

"That sounds golden! Don't you think Deuce?" Cleo asked.

"Yeah." He replied glumly.

"What's wrong with you? You've been annoyed about something all week." Clawdeen asked.

"It's nothing to worry about. Just something to do with Mom."

"Is it...anything you want to talk about?" Frankie asked gently.

"Maybe later. When she's less ticked off about it." Deuce suggested.

"Oh. Okay."

 **Ok. So the original story of the Gorgons is (more or less) that Medusa, who was a priestess to the goddess Athena (meaning she was meant to be a virgin)and considered the most beautiful woman in the world at the time, fell in love with Poseidon who came to Athena's temple and got her pregnant. Athena then cursed Medusa, and her loyal sisters, to have snakes for hair so she looked ugly and turn anything she looked directly at to stone.(not applying to Stheno and Euryale)**

 **This means Deuce's dad is Poseidon and he has two (not including half siblings)** **brothers,** **Chrysayor and Pegasus.**

 **Veronyca.**


	3. Moró

**Here's the long one.**

 **Enjoy :)**

That Night

 _Standing at the foot of a crumbled and destroyed mountain, he couldn't contain the feeling of dread rushing through his veins._ _He knew he had done this, caused all this destruction._

 _Moving_ _forward he had to find what he was looking for, whatever it was._

 _He had a dreadful sensation it was a person he cared about._

 _He looked around, scanning the horizon when the rocks began to change shape...or where they already like that? He couldn't be sure._

 _He ran towards one and he saw what he had done to the single most important ghoul in his life._

 _He cradled her in his arms, begging her to come back, praying to every god he could think of but nothing would work._

 _"please...please...I'll do anything. Hades, Zeus, DAD! Anybody..." He begged and begged but then he realised that the statues around him were every member of his school, most with missing limbs, crushed by the falling cavern, others missing half their bodies or heads._

 _"No...NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screams of regret carried, echoing as if in a hall._

* * *

Deuce woke up from his dream covered in sweat and with his hands bleeding from being clenched into fists and cut into by his razor sharp nails.

There was a light tap on the door. "Deuce? _Moró,_ are you alright?

 _No._ He wanted to rasp. Instead he went to the door and, despite the stinging throb, opened the door to his cousin Viperine.

She looked down at his bloodied hands and took them in hers.

Suddenly, they were little again, on Petros Island, and Deuce had fallen off his new skateboard he had gotten for his 7th birthday the week before, cutting his hands deeply in the process. Viperine rushed over to help, seeing him crying and bleeding.

Gently taking his hands, Viperine said kindly, "let's clean you up."

She slowly led him down the stairs to the large kitchen in their mansion.

He sat down on a stone stool and placed his hands, palms up, on the marble bench.

Viperine got some alcohol, linen and anti-bacterial cream and set it on the counter. Opening the bottle of alcohol, she looked at Deuce with an apologetic smile. She tipped the clear liquid onto Deuce's bleeding hands.

He winced and hissed in pain but didn't cry out.

Viperine gently rubbed it in. Deuce whimpered as the alcohol killed the bacteria growing in his hands.

Then, with a clean cloth, Viperine wiped off the liquid. Deuce let out a breath.

"Do you-"

"No. Keep going."

"Okay. Sorry in advance, _moró."_

 **The dream probably looked better when I imagined it in my head**

 **Veronyca.**


	4. Dismissed

**Real Chapter!**

 **Enjoy :)**

History

The ghouls were sitting in the front row of seats in the history classroom. Deuce was sitting at the end of the row, closest to the door and on his left sat Viperine, Cleo next to her.

The day after his nightmare, he still had his hands wrapped in bandages but not quite as heavily.

"...and so, we will now be learning about Poseidon." The teacher droned on.

Deuce flinched, and his snakes briefly hissed, at the mention of Poseidon. Cleo noticed and arched one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows at Viperine in question.

 _What's with him?_

Viperine shook her head in replie whilst also paying attention to her younger cousin and the teacher who was talking about Poseidon and Amphitrite's daughter Kymopoleia, the goddess of violent sea storms.

 _He made me promise not to tell._

 _Well?_

"And now we will learn the history of Pegasus and Chrysayor, twin sons of Poseidon."

At the mention of his brothers, the colour drained from Deuce's face, knowing and fearing where this was going.

"It started in Argos, and the people called themselves the Argives,"

The teacher was interrupted by Heath, shouting," probably because calling themselves the Argosites would have made them sound like a kind of bacteria!"

The teacher sighed then continued. "The King of the Argives at this time was named Acrisius. Acrisius had a beautiful daughter named Danaë, however he wanted a son. When his wife died, he began getting nervous. If he died without a son, his younger brother, Proteus, would take over, and the two hated each other.

In his desperation, he went and visited the Oracle of Delphi and asked, 'o Oracle! Why can't I have a son?' and the Oracle, who usually spoke in riddles, answered plainly,'you will never have sons. Your daughter Danaë will, however, and that boy shall kill you and become the next king of Argos. Thank you for your offering. Have a nice day.'

Stunned and angry, Acrisius returned home," the teacher went on about how Acrisius locked Danaë in a tower with only one tiny grate but still managed to have a child. The child was Perseus, bla,bla,bla.

Deuce wasn't really listening anyway. He already knew the story by heart. And he was super delighted to hear what came next. Not.

"And so, the king and Perseus had an unbreakable vow. The king called, his voice filling the room,"I want you to bring me the head of -" the bell rang out, cutting short the teacher. He sighed. "You will have homework next week. Tomorrow we will be focusing on Hera. Class dismissed,"

 _Saved by the bell,_ he thought. He quickly grabbed his things and dashed out of the classroom, sprinting to his locker. He stuffed his things inside his locker and quickly took a peek under the bandages.

But he didn't notice Cleo standing behind him...

 **Sorry for the cliffy.**

 **:) not really.**

 **Veronyca.**


	5. Determined

**Sorry for the wait!**

 **Enjoy :)**

Hallway

Cleo de Nile, queen bee at Monster High, was highly concerned about her other half, Deuce.

She was waiting in the janitor's closet, very un-queenly but it had to be done, for her boyfriend to walk back to his locker from Casketball practice.

She heard him talking to a guy on the team, followed by a 'check you later.'

She peeked out the door and saw his neon green hair heading her way. She waited for him to get closer...

She opened the door and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the janitor's closet.

He was about to yell at her when he said, "oh. It's you." He sounded relieved.

"Deuce? What's going on? I'm worried about you. We all are," she informed him.

"Cleo-"

"I swear to Ra if you tell me I won't tell anyone until you're ready." She interrupted him, promising in the only way she couldn't break it.

He frowned, looking at the ground. "Cleo... I would tell you if I could but I don't want to get you involved."

She looked at him with big, sad eyes and he sighed in defeat. "Cleo. I'm sorry. I swear on the River Styx I would tell you if I could. I really would. But... That would get you in more trouble than I am and I don't want you to have to go through the punishment."

He took his princess by the arms and kissed her head, whispered, "I'm sorry," and left her standing in the closet, close to tears.

Before she could let the tears fall she noticed a golden piece of card had fluttered to the floor. She wiped her teary eyes and picked it up.

She couldn't read the ocean green scrawl of Ancient Greek but she knew an invitation when she saw one and she knew who could help her understand it.

And when Cleo de Nile was set on what she was doing, there's no stopping her.

 **Sorry for the apology in the last chapter.**

 **but really, I love (metaphorically)anyone who enjoys this.**

 **Veronyca.**


	6. Forest

**Sorry for the wait!**

 **Enjoy :)**

Street

Ghoulia Yelps had informed Cleo of what Deuce's invitation said, and because of that information, Cleo desided to respect Deuce's life and not tell the ghouls.

Because what it said surprised her immensely.

Walking down the street to Deuce's house made of stone, holding the strange invite in her shaking hands, she couldn't help but wonder what in the name of Ra was going on.

* * *

 _Ghoulia turned the laptop around to show the princess the translated letter. It was still in the same blue scrawl but instead of Ancient Greek it was in English._

 _"Ugghhh." The zombie moaned._ There is something going on.

 _"I already know that, Ghoulia," said Cleo. "I need to know_ what _is going on."_

 _Turning her attention back to the screen, reading what it said..._

* * *

"'Deuce,'"Cleo muttered the invite's contents to herself. "'You are hereby invited to attend the Royal Ocean Ball at Poseidon's palace on the 18th of August from 6pm until 2am'...,"

A cold gust of wind blew her perfectly kept hair into her face, slightly tangling her black hair just the way Deuce thought was adorable.

She rounded the corner with her golden sweater wrapped tightly around her arms and shoulders when she heard screaming coming from inside the corner house.

The house was the biggest on the street, after the deNile mansion. It was made entirely of stone and marble and it glinted in the light of the full moon.

"Deuce!" She suddenly heard Medusa call in desperation, followed by a door slam.

She started walking slowly when she collided with a familiar wall of warmth.

Deuce's snakes momentarily hissed, before her realised it was her.

"Deuce-" She began to tell him that she found the invite.

He shook his head and grabbed her wrist. "C'mon." He dragged her into the forest that was next to the street.

"Deuce, we could get lost in there!" And it's dark." Cleo protested.

"It's fine. I go in there all the time and I brought a flashlight."

Cleo stopped protesting and let her angry boyfriend pull her into the forest.

* * *

 **Yay! It's up!**

 **Please review. It keeps me going strong.**

 **Veronyca**


	7. Plus-One

**Sorry for the wait!**

 **Enjoy :)**

Forest

"So," Deuce began as he lay on the grass, staring at the starry sky . "You found the invite."

Cleo nodded, still standing up. "I didn't tell anyone because I thought you wouldn't want me to."

"Good." He grumbled.

Cleo thought for a moment before she lay down next to her boyfriend, lying her head on his chest that was rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

"Deuce?"

"Mmm?" He acknowledged her.

"Are you allowed a plus-one to the party?" She asked carefully.

"Doesn't matter. I'm not going. Mom can go by herself. I refuse to be dragged to that stupid party again." He replied angrily.

"I understand Deuce,"

He opened his mouth to reply but Cleo continued talking.

"and before you say I don't, I might not, but if you let me finish you might like what I have to say."

He was surprised at his girlfriend's sudden break in calmness. But strangely, it made him want to listen, even if he knew where it was going.

"Now, Deuce, how many 'tag-alongs' are you allowed to take?" Cleo asked, using are quotations for tag-alongs.

"Uhh, no more than tenish" Deuce told her.

Cleo told him her desicion without a second's thought. "I'll come with you."

"Cleo, I'm not going." Deuce said, slowly loosing his patients.

"I give you my royal word that if I come, you will have a better time than normal." Cleo swore to him.

Thinking for a moment Deuce pondered why Cleo would want to come. Maybe because it was a party. Maybe because it sounded interesting. Or maybe, just maybe, she wanted to be there for Deuce, not the other way around.

"Fine. I'll go. But don't expect people to be dressed in fancystuff." Deuce gave way to his girlfriend who was now standing up with excitement.

"Can we tell your mom?" Cleo asked.

Instead of replying Deuce sighed, "let's go."

Taking Cleo by the hand and leading her back to his house.

 **Sorry for the shortness. The next one will be the longest chapter so far.**

 **Please review. It keeps me going strong.**

 ** _Pray for Paris_**

**Veronyca**


	8. Single Tear

Cartoons » Monster High » **Daddy Issues** Author: Veronyca Chaliss 1. Plain Old Deuce 2. Maybe Later 3. Moró 4. Dismissed 5. Determined 6. Forest 7. Plus-One 8. Single Tear Rated: T - English - Mystery/Drama - Reviews: 10 - Published: 09-21-15 - Updated: 12-28-15 id:11519348

 **Sorry for the wait!**

 **Enjoy :)**

House, Friday

Medusa's PoV 

Maye I pushed him to hard, but it's an important event.

He has to see his father, just once a year. He complains that it's killing him, keeping it from his friends, lying.

I know. He doesn't understand that I know.

Suddenly, the heavy stone front door closed, pushing me out of my thoughts.

"Mom?!" I heard Deuce call from the lounge room.

I swallowed a sob of regret and walked into the lounge room.

Cleo was there, holding his hand, comforting him, and it didn't surprise me. It was a _tad_ strange she was out this late but what was coming was good. It had to be. Or I might just loose it entirely.

Deuce gulped. "I'll go if I can bring Cleo and Clawd." He declared.

Inwardly tears of joy and thankfulness were flooding everything but I kept a calm composure.

I stalked around the lounge, showing no emotion on my face. I sat down on the stone lounge that everyone found surprisingly comfortable, looked up and said, "thank you, Cleo. Whatever you did, thank you."

Her (forced) mask of disapproval cracked as a single, liquid tear slid down my face.

She came over and hugged me. "Deuce loves you. He just needed a nudge." She whispered.

Standing up she said, "I have to go before Nefera finds out that I have snuck out." She hugged Deuce and kissed him quickly, before opening our door and heading down the steps and rushing home.

Deuce's PoV

The door closed and I stared, stunned, at my mother.

"You cried."

"I cried."

 _She cried_.

She was cry _ing_.

She hasn't cried in centuries. _Di immortals_.

Monday

Clawd's PoV 

Deuce has been acting weird, being all grumpy and not Deuce-y. Now, he was, more or less, back to normal.

Lunch was happening, Deuce was next to Cleo, I was next to Ula-D, Lagoona and Gil and Frankie was next to my sisters.

"So..." Frankie ventured carefully. "What...was wrong last week?"

Deuce's smile from my joke we were recovering from cracked slightly.

Cleo squeezed his hand and said, "you have to tell them sometime."

He sighed through his nose. "My dad called my mo-"

Toralei must have heard him start talking about his dad. She slid over to our table holding a cup of water. "What about your father?"

"Toralei!" Clawdeen growled.

"Deen." Deuce reined her with one word. Her nickname, too.

If I could see his eyes, I am 100% sure that he had an evil glint in them.

He flicked his pointer finger and Toralei's water dissapeared from the cup and reappeared on her.

"rawrrr!" She complained, as she stalked away to dry herself.

Cleo beamed and almost crash takled Deuce out of his chair. "I didn't think you would actually do it!" She exclaimed.

"So mate, who's the boomer?" Asked our resident Aussie, Lagoona.

"You probably won't believe me-"

 _Not this time._ "Yes, we would. You're a terrible liar."

Everyone laughed.

"What can I say? The sea doesn't like to be restrained." He shrugged.

"What do you mean by that?" Gil asked.

"Guess."

 **Not quite the longest.**

 **By the way, it seems to be wrapping up. Believe me, it isn't.**

 **Veronyca**


	9. Introducing

**Sorry for the wait!**

 **Enjoy :)**

Poseidon's Palace

At Casketball practice that day, Deuce had pulled Clawd aside and told him, albeit nervously, that his father was Poseidon and that he wanted Clawd to come with him to the party.

Of course, Clawd had agreed and had arrived almost exactly as Deuce did. He had immediately dissapeared into the crowd after saying hello, but Clawd had no idea where he was.

Clawd Wolf's eyes scanned the ball room full of people he had never even heard of, to try and find Deuce and Cleo.

He swept his eyes over every part of the room trying to locate them when his eyes fell on Medusa.

The brown pythons that replaced her hair, were swept up on her head in a traditional Greek hairstyle. She was wearing a long white loose, sleeveless Greek dress, tied with a silver cord around her waist. Clawd thought it was called a _chiton_ but he could never remember. Its trim was sewn with intricate silver designs and a light teal back.

Clawd's breath caught in his throat as he stared at her. She was absolutely _stunning._

 _Dude!_ He thought to himself, though it seemed to materialise from a voice behind him-

"Why are you checking out my mom?" Deuce asked.

Clawd turned around to reply but instead he just opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish.

Deuce laughed. "You're not the first person that's happened to."

Clawd regained tha ability to speak. "That's... good to know. Where's Cleo?"

"She's not here yet." Deuce said.

"Isn't the whole point of a plus-one to bring them with you?"

"She told me I had to go first." Deuce explained. "Probably going to surprise...me."

His mouth gaped open as he caught sight of Cleo at the front door.

She was wearing a knee length golden silk dress that gently shimmered in the faint light. The top was a single sleeve wrapped over her shoulder and down her right arm. It was blue, yet began to be speckled the father down the bodice you went until it was totally gold. Her belt was solid gold with amethyst insets and a blue scarab clasp.

If Clawd, a guy who wasn't interested in Cleo(anymore), was spellbound, he wondered what Deuce was thinking.

* * *

Cleo was the most beautiful person, living or dead, Deuce had ever seen.

He stumbled towards her, and took her in his arms. "Cleo."

"Deuce." She said.

Deuce sighed happily. "Cleo." He repeated.

"What?" She asked.

"I love you so much. Hades, I don't think I know how much I love you."

"No? Why not?"

"Because I love you too much."

Cleo laughed. She kissed him and Deuce got lost in a world where only they existed.

* * *

A camera flashed, interrupting Cleo's moment with Deuce.

Cleo turned to the source to see a girl sheepishly smiling back.

"'Delia!" Deuce scolded.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it! You know how much I love taking pictures of couples." She said.

Cleo's eyes had adjusted to the light and she could now tell that this strange girl was rather beautiful.

She had wavy black hair, that seemed to have been dip-dyed in a rich blonde colour, that was draped over her shoulder, and her green eyes sparkled with a mischievous gleam that seemed to be miked with a small hint of sheepishness.

She was wearing an off-the-shoulder black shirt, trimmed with red. The sleeves were floppy and light, fading from black to red. She was wearing a black skirt, sprinkled with shed sequins, the front stopping just before her knees, the back, halfway down her calf. She was only wearing one piece of jewellery, a golden dragon, curled up with a jade eye, hanging off a black chain around her neck, half obscured by the bulky camera she carried.

Deuce shook his head, "right, you haven't met her. Medealia, this is Cleo." He gestured to her. "She's my girlfriend, as you already figured."

She stuck out her bronzed hand, "Pleased to meet you Cleo. I hope Deuce is good to you. You seem like a nice person."

Cleo shook her hand and smiled. "Pleased to meet you too."

"And this is Clawd. He's my best friend."

"Wassup?" Clawd said.

"Nothing much." Medealia replied. "Any way, I'll see you guys around. I'm gonna go and try and get some good shots of the 'big' couple." She winked, and dissapeared into the crowd of people.

* * *

Cleo turned to Deuce. "Who was that?" She asked.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Medealia Gois," Deuce explained. "She's the daughter of Medea. I've known her since I was two. She's always been great at photography and painting. And, no. I have never liked her."

"Okay." Cleo nodded, linking her arm in her boyfriend's, and resting a head on his shoulder. They stood like that, with me leaning against the wall, smiling, seeing two of his best friends happy together.

A thought crossed my mind. "Hey Deuce?'

"Yep?"

"I hate to interrupt, but I don't even think I've heard of half these people. Care to introduce us to your family and friends?"

"Sure." He grabbed Cleo's hand and said, "stay close. It's easy to get lost in here."

I followed closely behind Cleo for the next few hours while Deuce introduced them. It was...interesting.

Out of the thousands (two hundred and forty four) people we met, I had heard of, five of them, maybe. Deuce pulled us through the crowd, introducing us to three, maybe four or five people at a time.

They were all relatively nice, and most sounded like they had interesting stories to tell us later. Deuce had short conversations with them all, Cleo and I listening and trying to pick up hints on Medusa and Poseidon's relationship, how it was started, how it was going. We listened and learned that Deuce had done and seen more things that we could have ever guessed.

I'm not sure how long we went around, meeting these people, but by the time the dinner bell was ringing, my stomach was sore from hunger.

 _I so should have eaten before._

A bell rang from the front of the hall. We turned to see a man with wind-tousle dark brown hair, bright, sea green eyes and tanned complexion looking at us.

He looked to be about middle-aged, wearing a navy blue suit, white shirt and blue tie with orange fish...Nemo?...on it. Somethings about him reminded me of Deuce, but I couldn't guess what. Maybe it was the informality of the tie...no, yes, but that wasn't it.

He opened his mouth to speak...

 **Hey guys. I know this chapter isn't really the best but, kinda got a cliffy in there.**

 **Sorry.**

 **Get ready to find out what happens next.**


	10. Dinner

**Sorry for the wait!**

 **Just a quick shoutout to Wings of Metal. I couldn't have gotten this far as fast or as well as I did without you. Thanks, mate ;)**

 **Enjoy the new chappy :)**

Poseidon's Palace

"Welcome to my palace. I hope you have enjoyed catching up and I hope you have worked up a appetite, because tonight you will feast on an all you can eat buffet of whatever you wish. Just think of what you want, and it will appear on your plate, or in your glass." Poseidon said to the crowd.

His voice was calm and relaxed yet authoritative and clear and just wow. I can see why Medusa loved him for his looks, but I obviously haven't met him yet so...I'm not sure about if he himself is a nice person.

"Now, eat away." He waved his hands towards tables that weren't there before.

Deuce led Clawd and I to the back, where Medusa was seated as far way from Poseidon as she could get.

I pictured a grape salad with feta cheese, cucumber, tomatoe, avocado and lettuce. It appeared on my plate and I dug in immediately. I was starving.

"So, that's Poseidon, hu?" Clawd tried.

Medusa and Deuce just nodded.

"You won't get much it if them." A voice said from across the table. Clawd and I looked up to see Medealia and Viperine.

"Hi." Viperine said. Her bubble gum pink-streaked hair was swept up in a neat bun on top of her head. Three pink snakes were plaited into the bun, two more framed her face and the other three were curled around her hair.

Her clothes, on the other hand, were almost the same as when the ghouls and I first saw her in Hauntlywood, but the dress had pink and blue fringe covering the top, and I couldn't see the bottom, as it was under the table, but I assumed that the frill would be fringe instead.

"We're far more interesting then them anyway. You can talk to us." Medealia said.

So we did.

* * *

Wolf Household 

Dinner at the Wolf household was always hectic, but tonight there was one less helper.

Once the family was actually seated at the table with rare steak and...not much else, really, but what was there was delicious, everyone relaxed, though the children were feeling particularly peeved with Clawd.

"Where's Clawd gone?" Howleen asked her mother.

"He went with Deuce and Cleo to a party of some sort." She replied.

Clawdeen nearly spat out her rare steak in surprise. "Where is it?"

"Some palace of some sort. Where ever it is, I trust Medusa. I know she will look after him."

"I don't care about that, I want to know who's throwing the party!" Clawdeen stabbed her fork into the steak, enraged.

"Clawdeen!" Her father barked at her.

"Sorry."

"I'm not sure who is throwing the part, but Medusa calls me every year and just talks to me. She knows who, and she knows them well."

 **Hey guys. I know this chapter isn't really the best but, kinda got a cliffy in there.**

 **Sorry. Veronyca.**


	11. If Only He Could See

**Sorry for the wait!**

 **Just a quick shoutout to Wings of Metal. I couldn't have gotten this far as fast or as well as I did without you. Thanks, mate ;)**

 **Enjoy the new chappy :)**

Poseidon's Palace

Poseidon's PoV

She was still the most beautiful being I had ever seen.

I regret what I did. If only she could see, then maybe my son would forgive me. Forgive me for hurting her, forgive me for ruining her life, her world, her happiness. I just wished he could know what I used to feel - what I still do feel. That I still-

"My lord?" Asked Lysha, one of the naiads who work here, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Lysha. Just a little disappointed."

"oh. Alright, my lord." She replied, knowing that I was fine, really, just distracted.

The feast passed with loud noises and bright colours, yet I couldn't take my eyes off Medusa.

It ended and I stood up in front of the crowd of familiar people and said, "now that the feast has ended, the party can begin again!" The crowd cheered as the tables dissolved into water and a table of refreshments appeared in the corner.

Medusa left Deuce and his friends alone. I believe one of them is Medea's daughter and the other is his cousin, but the other two I had never seen before.

I took a deep breath - yes, I know. I'm a god, I shouldn't be scared. But I was - and I approached them through the crowd.

Deuce's PoV

He was coming towards us in the crowd. I closed my eyes and hoped that he wasn't, but he was still moving towards us.

Cleo put a hand on my shoulder and said, "you should at least introduce us."

I lowered my head and closed my eyes again. _Introduce them? How was I going to introduce my best friends to my dad. My dad, who I hate?_

I didn't have anymore time to ponder, though Medealia did gain me a few seconds to recompose myself.

"May I take a photo, Poseidon?"

"Of course."

Her camera flash went off - _three, two...one_

"Deuce. How are you?" Dad asked, smiling.

"I could be better." I grumbled.

I noticed his face fell.

"Cleo, I would like you to officially meet my dad, Poseidon." I said in a much happier tone.

"Nice to meet you." Cleo said kindly.

 _Why was she being so nice to him? He doesn't deserve it after what he did!_

"The pleasure is all mine," my father said. "I hope my son is good to you. I have heard that you are a very wonderful ghoul." He shook her hand kindly.

 _get away from her!_

"He has always been good to me, and I love him for it."

"And this is my best friend Clawd." I gestured to him.

Medusa's PoV

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Poseidon excusing himself from Deuce and his friends.

Deuce gestured to his friends in a way that said "I'll be back in a minute, but don't wait for me."

He stalked in my direction in the corner of the room.

I grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him into another corridor before he could start yelling at me.

"Why do we even come here?" Deuce growled at me, when I let go of him.

"Because I'm trying to forgive him!." I said.

"Why do you want to forgive him? He's never done anything for you!" Deuce screamed back at me.

"He made me happy!" I lost it.

"but what did he do to deserve your forgiveness?"

"He hasn't _done_ anything! I'm trying to forgive him so _you_ can be happy! So _you_ can have a life where you don't have to worry about if I'm alright!" I shouted at him. I then lowered my voice, forcing back tears. " I don't want that life for you. I want a simple kind of life for you." I said.

"So we come for me?" He asked.

"No. We come for me."

 **I'm sorry for the wait.**

 **I hope you like this chapter.**

 **There will be more Poseidon PoVs in the future but not in the next chapter.**

 **Hopefully it will be up before Monday next week.**

 **Veronyca Chaliss**


	12. If Only He Could See pt 2

**OKay, so this is just something I wanted to add to the end of the last chapter. Enjoy**

Poseidon's palace

Medusas PoV

Poseidon approached me in the hallway.

The party was coming to an end and Cleo, Clawd and Deuce had school tomorrow so I wanted to get them home.

I shifted my feet when Poseidon looked at me.

"Medusa?"

"Mm?"

"I know I've been unfair to you and I know that you blame me for everything..."

Was I hearing what I thought I was? He was apologising?

"Unfair? To me? Poseidon, you've only ever been nice to me. Yeah, okay, you made some mistakes and I know you regret them, but it's not your fault. I've been-mph" he gently grabbed my chin as he kissed me and I fraught the urge to run my fingers through his hair.

Thank the gods for the bell. It chimed and I pulled my lips away from him, just as Deuce ran up the hallway.

"Mom" he growled. "We have to go."

"I-I know, Deuce."

He gently took my hand and started pulling me away. I took a quick glance over my shoulder at Poseidon and knew that neither he, nor Deuce understood how the other truly felt.

 **Please leave a review, it's really nice to know what people think, whether they enjoy it, or think there's something I need to improve on.**

 **Thanks**

 **Veronyca Chaliss**


	13. Taken

**In this chapter someone is missing...Dare you to guess.**

Underground Cavern, Unknown Location

Unknown PoV

I remember being pulled out of my bed by strong, cold hands and quickly being blindfolded and gagged.

I remember trying to chew through the rope but the edge of my fangs breaking. I remember pain.

I remember being stopped, the icy, rough hands letting go, only to be briefly replaced by a pair of unbearably warm hands.

I remember hearing a rock grinding against the ground, being shoved forward and stumbling, only to be caught by those scorching hands and a rock - I can only assume it was the same one - being pushed back into place.

That was when I was ungagged and my blindfold was taken off. I tried to get a look at my captors but their faces had been covered by black masks. I could only see their eyes.

They were both tall and clad in black from head to toe with black shirts and leather jackets, black pants and shoes. The only pieces of clothing they were wearing were the black capes embroidered with crossed scythes in a flame.

One was clearly a male and his bright bronze eyes seemed to hold knowledge and sadness only someone who had lived since the beginning of time should have, though he didn't seem to be much more than twenty normie years old. I avoided his gaze.

The other was female and had bright silver splashed green eyes. Her pupils were slits, like cats and snakes, though I didn't have much time to ponder before she stopped me in my tracks and blindfolded me again.

They didn't gag me this time - probably because they knew that no one could help me if I shouted. It would simply echo and die without reaching anyone's ears but ours.

After what seemed a year my blindfold was removed again.

This time my surroundings were bright and I had to squint to see anything, since I couldn't shield my eyes with my hands.

My eyes finally adjusted and I realized we had been walking past rows and rows of cells filled with monsters, which was interesting, since I knew my captors couldn't have been human.

Finally, we stopped in front of an empty cell.

My body filled with fear as the male unlocked it with a loud click.

The female unlocked my handcuffs that had suffocated my hands and wrists, but pushed me violently into the cell.

I whipped around to see if I could try and push my way out but the female was locking me up as the male stalked off angrily. The last thing I saw before just an empty cell across the hallway was the look of pity, sadness and weakness in the female's eyes before they hardened into an unreadable expression and followed the male who was long gone.

 **Please leave a review, it's really nice to know what people think, whether they enjoy it, or think there's something I need to improve on.**

 **Thanks**

 **Veronyca**


	14. Can't Be Missing

**In this chapter someone is missing...Dare you to guess.**

 **Hopefully I will actually finish this but that will only happen if people keep reviewing/following/favouriting (mostly reviewing) my story, so those who are reading and reviewing, thanks it means a lot to me. :)**

Monster High, Bloodgood's Office

Clawd's PoV

"Could Deuce Gorgon, Cleo de Nile and Clawd Wolf please come to my office immediately!" Headless Headmistress Bloodgood's voice boomed into the halls of Monster High.

The three of us shared a glance as Mr. Rotter told us to scram.

We got up hurriedly and rushed to her office.

Opening the door, they we surprised to see Medusa and my mom in a screaming match.

"Mom?" Deuce and I said simultaneously.

They both looked at us and walked to the opposite sides of the room, Mom embarrassed and Medusa fuming in ancient Greek.

The three of us walked into the room and the door closed behind us, dust blowing off the hinges, as if they hadn't been used in years.

"Um...so, you wanted to talk to us?" Cleo said, wavering to start, but regaining her confidence.

"Yes, yes we did." Said Bloodgood.

A tall man with pitch black hair stepped out from the shadows behind her. "Do you know anyone who would take my daughter?"

 _No. No. She can't be missing!_

"No. I don't" Deuce said calmly, clearly not worried.

"Not even your father?" He inquired.

"Wha-?" His confidence wavered. "Okay, who are you?" He said, almost as if snapping out of a thought.

It was then that I relised - Deuce had never really been close to Draculaura. He'd never met her dad…

"I'm-"

I avoided looking at the man who disproved of his daughter's ambitions.

Medusa cut him off. "Dracula, if we knew anyone who would take your daughter, they would have taken Deuce as well."

"And How do you know that?" Dracula asked her in a calm voice that raidated anger.

"Because they were at the party. And only one person at the party would even DARE put a finger on him or his friends."

 _He knows about the party? Wait. That would mean he knows about Poseidon._

"Who?"

 _Poseidon. It must have been._

"I'll give you a hint: it isn't Poseidon."

 _Okay, now I'm confused._

 **Please leave a review**

 **I hope you like this story! I think it's going really well and if i finish it I will be really happy.**

 **Thanks**

 **Veronyca**


	15. Where Are We?

**I'm sorry it's been a while since I last updated! I've been busy, but I only have one week left before holidays, when I will try to update regularly , and possibly finish this story!**

 **I'm not going to keep you waiting any longer. Here's the chapter!**

Unknown Location

Deuce's PoV

Voices whispered at me, telling me to give up, telling me it was my fault.

 _No. Leave me alone!_

 _Deuce. You let them take us._

I saw Cleo, Clawd, Frankie, Jackson, even Heath. They were locked in cells and I was on the outside looking in.

No. Not just on the outside, but sitting on a throne next to an emotionless Viperine and my other cousin Eureka. I turned around to see who was sitting behind me.

 _No. No, gods, no. Please, no._

It can't be him. I let him take my friends.

 _No!_

I tried to get off my 'throne', tried to run away.

 _Deuce. Deuce._ Voices. Their voices.

His voice.

Familiar hands clasped my wrists, but nothing was there.

Another voice, father away, softer, but getting louder.

Deuce. Deuce.

"Deuce, _moro,_ please wake up."

My eyes snapped open to see Viperine looking back at me. I checked to make sure she looked concerned, or happy, or - well, anything, really. Anything but lifeless.

I suddenly noticed I was sweaty, and panting rather heavily. I closed my eyes and took in a few deep, shaky breaths.

I opened my eyes again and took in my surroundings.

Clawd, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Scarah, Frankie, Heath, Jackson, Dracula, Nefera, Ramses de Nile, Cleo...

 _Oh no._

"Wh- Where are we?" I asked.

"We were hoping you could answer that." Answered the harsh voice of Dracula.

"Daddy, you all said he was out the entire time and that one of the guards dragged him." His daughter defended me.

I tried to get up, but as soon as I moved I felt like I would _ríxei gamiméno sothiká mou epáno_.

And no, I'm not going to think that in English because Scarah is in here.

"I don't particularly care. He should know where we are anyway."

I fought past my urge to hurl and stood up, saying, "Why should I know where we are?"

"Isn't this your family home?" He retorted saracstically.

"N-" I looked again at my surroundings - dark, gloomy, stony and I could sense a hot water spring and lava. - "No." I replied.

"Then why does your mother hate it here?"

"Why don't you ask her?"

"She's in a cell on the other side of this _cocină_ and hasn't come out of the shadows of her cell since we got here." He spat at me.

Slow clapping outside our cell made us look to our left. "Congratulations! You figured out my daughter hates it here!" A hooded man stood outside out cell, smirking at us. E couldn't see his face, only his mouth.

"Unfortunately, my grandson and granddaughter are as clueless as you are."

Viperine and I looked at each other and immediately knew we were in for Hades.

"Who are you?" Asked Clawdeen accusingly.

"And why did you call Medusa your daughter?" Added her older brother.

"Well, I am Phorcys, and I called her my daughter because she _is_ my daughter."

He turned to Viperine and I. "Well, well, well. How are my two least favourite mistakes going?"

"Go to Tartarus." Viperine spat.

"Where are your manners?"

"Very funny." I said sarcastically.

Dracula pushed us aside. "Where are we?" He asked viciously.

"Well, I shouldn't tell you, but I could...No, no, that would be silly, telling you where you are...Oh, alright, I'll tell you! But you have to promise not to tell them I told you."

Dracula grunted.

Phorcys leaned into the bars and whispered "We are-"

 **Please leave a review**

 **Also, that little part in Greek was Deuce swearing. I imagine him to curse in Greek all the time and nobody would notice because they don;t know what they're saying.**

 **The random word in italics when Dracula is speaking is him cursing and since he probably doesn't want them to know what he is saying, I made him say that in Romanian.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story so long! I really appreciate it.**

 **Veronyca**


	16. Playing Us

**Dracula refers to his daughter as Laura.**

 **Thank you to Wings of Metal(again) for your contribution to this chapter. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

Dracula's PoV

"...In a secret cavern underneath an ancient temple." He whispered, before laughing maniacally.

"Because that really narrows it down." Said Medusa from inside her cell.

"Well, well, well. She speaks!" Said Phorcys.

"You know very well I can speak, father," She said with disgust. "Now why don't you tell us where exactly we are?"

"Because where would the fun in that be?" He laughed at her.

"Aww." Her voice changed from icy, angry...murderous, to light a fluffy that reminded me of Laura.

Phorcys turned around and walked over to her.

"I was going to tell you that they planned to break out, and how, exactly, they planned to do it, but I suppose I can't now, can I?" She said to her father.

"Hmm…" Phorcys thought. "Nah. I think I'll just lock you little slut," Medusa flinched. "In with the rest of your friends."

He unlocked her cage, and I finally got a good look at her. Her hair was actual hair. It was a blonde-brown colour, which is rare for Greeks, and her skin was perfectly tanned, as opposed to the usually sickly glow it had.

But her eyes. They looked like dark green emeralds, and I couldn't look away.

I heard the lock clank open and I tore my gaze away from Medusa as she was thrown into our cell.

I grabbed her arm and was surprised at how strong they were.

I looked at her in the eye and saw that she didn't want to talk about anything or to anyone.

She tore her arm out of my grip and stalked to the back of the cell, where she curled her legs into her chest and...didn't cry?

* * *

Frankie's PoV

Everyone was sitting in the cell, cold, hungry and three days uncharged, when a giant figure steps up to the cell's entrance.

A sharp intake of breath comes from behind me, and I can't tell if it was Medusa or Deuce.

Medusa suddenly rises and goes up to the door. "What do you want?" She wondered in a steady voice that scared me.

There was no reply.

Instead, I saw a glint of gold on a shoulder and immediately thought it was armour. What else would it be?

Suddenly, he punches through the metal bars as if they are nothing more than sand.

Medusa steps out of the large hole made and says in a harsh voice, "You better not be playing us Chrys."

I notice that he isn't just wearing golden armour, but his skin was golden.

"Why would I do that?" He asked, the hint of a smile in his voice.

Medusa turned around and glared at him.

He put his hands up in mock surrender and motioned for the rest of us to squeeze through the how.

We sprint down the hallway after the golden man, but are suddenly stopped.

Standing before us is Phorcys, his grey, disheveled hair and murky blue eyes glaring back at us.

Phorcys laughs, a cruel, evil laugh, telling us that we are foolish and ignorant. He turns to Chrysaor and says in a happy yet villainous voice, "Well done, my boy, You most certainly are my favorite grandchild" and laughs once more at our stupidity.

Trembling in fear, I see Deuce look at the wall and notice a spear.

In a fit of rage, he rips it off the wall and throws it with deadly accuracy. Phorcys, however, expected it and stepped out of the way and was instead slightly injured on his leg.

I felt bile rising into my throat as I expected hot, sticky, red blood to come gushing out of his leg. Instead, a glistening gold goo oozes out.

Phorcys lets out a short laugh that sent shocks down my back.

No PoV

Phorcys, pretty much being the god of all deadly aquatic animals, raised his arms and yells, " _Εγώ είμαι ο Θεός σας . Υπακούσουν τις εντολές μου. Έχω καλέσει να καταστρέψει το εγγόνι μου και τους φίλους του!_ "

A large ocean animal, that no one in the group could identify, appeared out of nowhere, headed towards the group...

 **I'm going to do this in two parts because I'm really distracted at the moment.**

 **The rest of this chapter will be up later today!**

 **Reviews would be appreciated!**

 **Veronyca**


	17. Should've Seen Your Faces!

**Sorry. I lied about it coming later... Oops.**

 **Also, special shout-out to Wings of Metal who contributed GREATLY to this chapter. Anyway. Here it is!**

3rd Person - Deuce's PoV

The beast...Its large teeth bared, each the size of Draculaura. Cowering in the corner, the group huddled together.

Deuce closed his eyes, not wanting to see death take him away. Not wanting to see his loved ones die. He didn't want to witness it, even if it was only for a short period of time.

The ground shook as the deathly animal plunged to the ground. The group watched as Phorcys fell down unconscience directly after. Medusa's eyes widened in shock. Clawdeen put a paw over her mouth. Everyone was awaiting him to get up. To yell. To curse. To kill them all. But nothing like that came. Instead, it was something completely different.

Booming laughter. It rattlesmd through the walls. The group watched, astounded, as Chrysaor gave a great laugh. "Oh...oh, I got you good!" He said, wiping a tear from his eye. "You were all like, AH! And it was all like, GRR! And you-" His words were cut off by laughter. "You should've seen the looks on your faces!" Chrysaor punched Deuce's arm a little too roughy. The gorgon fell to the concrete floor, his side bruising as well as his bicep where the punch hit.

Clawd walked over to help him up.

"What are you laughing about?" Dracula's deep voice screeched. "This is no laughing matter! We...we could've been killed!"

"But you weren't!" Chrysaor said. He lifted up a syringe. "Like it? I got it from this one dude down the block. Probably should've been in prison, but oh well." Chrysaor looked longingly at the needle. "I gave ole' Pops here a little shot of this baby while he slept. He went out like a light!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Clawdeen said, her northern accent thickening. "You're telling me that this all was you?"

Chrysaor grinned. "Exactly. A thank you would've been nice, but eh. Whatever. Peg's waiting outside."

"Who?" Frankie said, lifing an eyebrow.

"Pegasus. He's waiting for you guys. He's pretty strong, so he can carry you all. But seriously. We need to hurry. This needle stuff doesn't last forever." Chrysaor ran through the halls, the group following. A scanner sat beside a door. Chrysaor put his index finger on it, and it turned green, opening the door.

The group scuttered out, only to be greeted by a large, winged horse. Most people would have imagined him to be pure white but he was, in fact, more like an eagle, with brown and gold speckles, his wings were an interesting gradient from the dark eagle-brown to a light gold. His eyes, however were the purest crystal blue any of the students(or adults, for that matter) had ever seen.

Suddenly, everyone heard in their heads a voice that could have only come from one person...well, creature..."Need a ride?"

 **Reviews ? Please?**

 **Veronyca**


	18. This is Our Future, This is Out Past

**Sorry about not updating sooner. I've been helping a friends with one of her stories that she's writing. And I also have had a major case of writers block...**

Frankie's PoV

We had been allowed to choose whichever pegasus we wanted ride, but Deuce was the only person Pegasus let near him.

It was amazing to feel the clouds as the brushed past my skin, and the wind whipping my hair.

I noticed Deuce seemed to be having a conversation with his brother...that seems strange when you say it like that...and he looked worried.

He waved Clawd over and told him something that made Clawd smile.

I couldn't hear what he said over the wind but whatever it was, Deuce seemed to relax a little.

We were flying over an ocean when I heard Pegasus' voice in my head again.

 _Thank you for flying Air Pegasus, we will be making a quick stop to pick up some extra passengers and some fuel._ He said in a voice that seemed to mock a plane's captain's voice. _We don't fly on nothing, you know?_ He said jokingly.

Within five minutes we had landed on the ground in front of a large stone building. It was at least twice the size of Monster High and full of people. I stared in awe at what I could only assume was a school.

I looked at the crest that hung above the front gates of the school.

It was a shield with a sword and axe crossed over four blocks that were coloured a dark green like Jinafire's hair on the top left and bottom right and black on the other two blocks.

Under the shield there was a banner with ancient Greek characters engraved in it.

I was wondering what it said when I heard a pleasant yet slimy voice from behind me say, " it says 'This is our future, this is our past.'" Medusa informed.

"Oh, thanks!" I said pleasantly.

"Deuce?" A suprised voice sounded from across the courtyard.

He groaned. "Thyantra."

 **The people who were in the cell with Deuce were:**

 **Viperine, Scarah, Clawd, Clawdeen, Medusa, Dracula, Draculaura, Frankie, Lagoona, Jackson and Gil.**

 **FYI: Scarah, Lagoona Jackson and Gil were afterthoughts...**

 **Veronyca**


	19. Let Me At 'Im

Frankie's PoV

He groaned. "Thyantra."

The girl with dark hair and paper white skin looked ready to murder Deuce.

Thankfully, another girl, this time with slightly more interesting hair, forced her back. Still working on the how she kept the angry ghoul back, though.

"Let me at 'im." Thyantra struggled against an invisible force.

"Nope," said the other with dark hair that looked as if it had been dip dyed. "We are going to have a civil conversation with him, then you can attempt to kill him." She rolled her eyes.

She seemed to have frozen Thyantra in place as she walked towards us.

I heard Clawd whisper to Deuce, "is that Medealia?"

Deuce nodded.

"You're welcome, by the way." said Dip-dyed, nodding curtly at Deuce, before turning to us.

"I'm Medealia, but you can call me Dee..." She trailed off before mumbling, "actually, you can just call me Medealia."

She shook her head. "Anyway, what are you guys doing here? You don't look like-"

Pegasus whinnied, interrupting her. I had no idea what he said, and I wasn't the only one.

Medealia, however, understood exactly what the winged horse had said.

"Oooooo!" She said. "'Course I'll help, sounds fun! you know, as fun as fighting immortal Titans goes. I'll just go find Ciri" She shrugs nonchalantly, before trailing off awkwardly.

She turned to Thyantra and said sternly, "You aren't allowed to kill him, okay?" Before she snapped her finger and walked away.

Thyantra groans in relief. "That girl has got to make those hexes less strong." She muttered to herself before turning to us.

"So, since I'm not allowed to kill Deuce, what are you doing here?" She wondered, though I think she was being rhetorical, or something, because she had a strange look in her eyes, as if she was testing us.

"Yes, I would like to know the answer to that myself," Dracula said, looking to Medusa, who just pursed her lips and walked away from the group and started patting Pegasus.

Thyantra looked him up and down before grinning.

"I'm not allowed to tell you, even if I wanted to...And I don't," She sniggered.

Anyway, I gotta fly, I'm late for archery." She waved, before leaving, leaving Deuce steaming.

We stood outside the school, waiting, looking a little out of place as people went in and out of the building, until finally we heard protests coming from behind us.

"...I don't want to go anywhere! I have exams-"

"And since when have you cared about exams?" Medealia shot back.

She was dragging a young girl in our direction. She had olive coloured skin and dark eyes. Her clothes reminded me a bit of Isi Dawndancer, but her hair was golden, and she had solid gold stag horns on her head.

"Medealia!" She whined.

"Ciri, we're helping people. You're good at that. I'm not, so we can work together. Please?"

"That's all you had to say, my dear witchy friend."

"Ah, yeah, no. You can NOT call me your 'witchy'," she made quotations with her fingers, "friend."

But you are!"

Medealia rolled her eyes and sighed, ignoring her. "Alright, since we got everyone...we ready to head?"

"Yes, let's go." Dracula said coldly before climbing back onto the pegasus.

"I'll follow you guys on the ground." Ciri said, before morphing into a beautiful golden doe, her horns still golden and shining behind her ears.


	20. Trapped

Thunder crashed, as lightning illuminated the black sky.

"What is going on?" Bloodgood demanded, turning to Medusa and Dracula.

"It would seem that Kronos is attempting to take over your school," Medusa says. "And has trapped anyone of no concern to him, in here."

Suddenly a shout from Cleo turns her attention.

"Deuce! No!" Cleo calls out, struggling to break free from the black, obsidian bonds holding her in place.

Viperine's eyes widen, trapped in a black casing of oozing black, only her eyes free of the prison, as she watches her younger cousin being encased in a blood red bubble, causing him to scream in pain as dark electricity runs through it.

"No! Please! Stop!" Cleo begs. "Please!"

Viperine notices that Clawd's eyes are wide with shock, along with her other friends from Monster High.

Out of the corner of her eye, she see's the green crackle of Medealia's magic, as she tries to break the casing holding her, but it doesn't do anything. They're all helpless.

They can't do anything. They have to watch as their friend - family - is tortured.

Deuce lets out a scream of agony, the lightning tearing into his skin, causing large gashes across his body, blue blood covering his clothes and body.

But he doesn't fall down. He stands, defiant and strong. "Kill me. If you're going to kill me, just do it!" He yells at Kronos.

Kronos looks at him, his angry, lava consumed eyes watching him, illuminating the ground with a hopeless red. "Yes. That would be more convenient. However, you want this. To be punished. Don't you?"

It was a statement, really, not a question, the smirk not showing on his cold, rocky face, but instead being heard as his voice echo's through the school.

For a moment Deuce seems hesitant. "I... I wish to be punished, but not by you." He says, the blood dripping down his face.

Only now did Viperine notice he had lost his glasses, and his green eyes were glowing faintly, anger and violence in them, as he stared down their grandfather.

Kronos looks at him once more before leaning back in his 'throne' that he had made out of one half of the school.

Deuce screams, finally falling to the floor of the bubble.

He stops moving.

* * *

 _I'm horrible :)_

 _Back for the first time in 4 months and I leave you with that cliffhanger in a short chapter._

 _Sorry guys!_

 _On another note: I'm going to be leaving this account._

 _My friend, Harley, is gonna let me use their account from now on (HarleytheCallistonianQueen)._

 _I will still post the next chapter of this on here (because I like this story too much not to) so you can make sure you stay caught up, but after that, I'll just be using Harley's account because this one is very cluttered and I don't have the patience to clean it up, so sine Harley's never used their account, I will be using it instead :)_

 _If you have any questions about it feel free to PM me._

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter,_

 _Veronyca_


End file.
